The Attraction
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: "Cato," Katniss says one night on the rooftop, "We can't do this." Their love is strong, and that's all what matters. But obstacles are put in front of them, and some things you just have to let go of. One-shot.


**Okay, I know I should've updated my other stories sooner, but I really needed to get this idea out, like seriously. Please tell me your thoughts in a review, and enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.  
_

* * *

"Cato," she says, gazing out off the rooftop,

"We can't do this."

The air was frigid tonight, and the waning moon shone in the sky. Their love blossomed quickly, but it remained a secret. Katniss could not bear to tell Peeta, she had noticed when they were on the chariots the way he stared at her, and wanted to take her hand in his. But Katniss didn't want to think of Peeta. Only Cato.

"Of course we can." he replies back, inspecting her movements, waiting for her to make the first move. It was like chess, except there were only two pieces.

Cato and Katniss.

She tried to proceed backwards, but Cato holds her by the waist, putting her firmly in place. Slowly moving around her in small circles, he surveys her, and takes in every detail of her body. For a second Katniss completely freezes, she had no idea what Cato is doing. He is looking at her like a meal, and it's causing her distress. Moving an inch at a time, she heads forward to the door. The hungry look Cato gave her soon ceases, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hmm?" Cato questioned. He didn't know why she didn't enjoy it. Did she?

Instead, Katniss reaches out and pulls on Cato's hand, and they start to go at it.

The kiss was soft at first, but Cato adds some roughness and Katniss's bottom lip responds back. Coming to an end, Katniss tangles her hand in Cato's sandy blond hair, and Cato tugs on her braid. Finally, they stop, breathing heavily.

As the time passes, they sit down on the stone ground, the concrete material making it quite uncomfortable. Neither of them says anything at first, but then Cato speaks up.

"Why do you think they have a Games?" he says curiously, staring at the ground, deep in thought.

Katniss was taken aback at this at first, confused by his words. A Career asking that? Not likely. But her admiration for Cato won over being silent, so she makes an attempt to answer his question.

"The rebellion, remember?" she pauses, letting the news sink into him.

"We rioted against the Capitol." she adds onto the sentence, trying to make the statement clear in Cato's mind. Confusion sets in, so Katniss has to repeat her words again.

"R-rioted?" Cato stutters, and Katniss reaches up to caress his cheek. But she can't help thinking how come he didn't know about this earlier. Had he not paid attention to the video they showed annually? Had Cato only focused on training for the Games? He certainly would've been quite oblivious to the history of the Games if he still hasn't known that the rebellion is what caused them.

"Katniss?" Cato says, and she snaps out of her thoughts. He's staring at her intently, waiting for her to say something. Nightfall has fully arrived, and Katniss can only see Cato's silhouette, his shadow blending in with the dark.

"Katniss." Cato repeats, his tone tough, but she can just make out his eyes softening.

"Yes?" she says nonchalantly, losing herself once again in her thoughts. The concept of him not knowing about the rebellion was almost silly, as everyone knew what happened.

"What would've happened if we didn't rebel? Would they have done it eventually?" he says.

Katniss takes a moment to think of something and begins: "They might have. I mean, they could have for any little reason. The matter is, we live in this world and there's no way out." Her time with Cato is starting to decrease, but he says something that ends all of it.

"Not yet, sweetheart." he grins, and Katniss puts her head on his chest, following her finger up to his shoulder. Putting his arms around her, Katniss feels protected. The Hunger Games may break her on the outside, but no one can shatter her on the inside. And after all these years, she's beginning to know who she is.

And so is Cato.

**Did you like it? Please guys, review. I've been so happy lately, and it's because of all of you. Please. For me.**

**-soccerstar4242  
**


End file.
